1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scan conversion device for converting a scan pattern of an input image. The present invention also relates to an electronic camera that includes the scan conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent increase of the number of pixels of an imaging device has caused much increase of time required for reading out data from the pixels thereof. Providing a plurality of number of output channels for the imaging device to heighten a rate of pixel readout is a way to solve this problem.
For example, there is a known technique in which pixel signals from the imaging device are divided in a unit of regions of a screen, scanning lines or color components for parallel and simultaneous readout using a plurality of output channels.
However, there is a problem in using a plurality of output channels that it is required to provide a plurality of paths for transferring the pixel signals in the imaging device, which limits the design of the imaging device in terms of device layout, signal interference, and the like. Thus, an order of main scan or sub-scan of the pixel signals may be reversed for each channel (from/to descending to/from ascending order), for example. For another example, a main scanning direction may be changed from a generally used horizontal direction of a screen to a vertical direction.
As described above, the restriction to the scan pattern causes various troubles in later signal processing. For example, when adjacent pixel signals on the screen are output at different timings, it is not possible to align, in a pipeline way, pixel signals of the minimum processing unit for signal processing. In addition, if a pixel signal required first in signal processing is output later, the signal processing will be delayed.
Note that there is a known exemplary technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-260265 for outputting a serial output of an imaging device in the form of parallel outputs on a pixel block basis.